


Сохрани и спаси

by N_Alay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: Как он мог так запутаться, встретив её отца?Все те бабочки, невесомо порхающие внутри Шикамару от каждого поцелуя Мираи, сейчас казались глупыми мотыльками, поскольку от одного только взгляда Асумы-сана под ребрами распускалось что-то совершенно странное и необъяснимое. Он схватился за кружку чая, с ужасом замечая, как сильно трясутся его пальцы. О, Ками-сама, да что с ним такое?!
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Mirai
Kudos: 9





	Сохрани и спаси

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик на песню кис-кис - лбтд
> 
> А ещё можно поставить лайк на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9930480

Отец считал его гением, мать была более, чем с ним согласна. Даже Цунаде-сама признавала, что он был одаренным не по годам юношей.

Сам же он считал себя идиотом. Придурком, полным дураком. И никакие диагностические тесты, учебные достижения и прочая маловажная дребедень не могли убедить его в обратном.

Вагон метро едва ощутимо качнулся, и Шикамару поежился, в сотый раз включил телефон, чтобы бездумно уставиться на абстрактную черно-белую заставку. А ведь всего неделю назад вместо геометрических линий его локскрин занимала фотография Мираи – безусловно, самой лучшей девушки в мире.

Девушки, с которой Шикамару не мог расстаться вот уже две недели. И от того ему было в тысячу раз гаже, будто все коты Осаки выбрали его душу своим туалетом.

Родители Шикамару, Шикаку и Ёшино, полюбили Мираи с первой встречи, не скрывая свой радости по поводу выбора единственного сына, а мать даже поделилась с ней рецептом своего фирменного пирога. Такого на памяти Шикамару не было еще ни разу – Мираи Сарутоби была единственной девушкой, которая прошла тщательную и придирчивую инспекцию со стороны его матери.

И вот теперь, пытаясь собраться с мыслями в вагоне метро, Шикамару ощущал себе полнейшим идиотом и самой последней сволочью, подбирая в голове обрывки тех фраз, которые следовало бы сказать Мираи еще две недели назад.

_Прости, дело не в тебе, дело во мне._

_Ты достойна большего, чем я, это факт._

_Мне никогда не нравились девушки не нравилась именно ты._

На слепом автоматизме Шикамару вышел из метро, не совсем понимая, куда именно он идет; тело точно само шло по давно отпечатанному в голове маршруту – наверх, в объятия холодного вечернего воздуха, через шумный центр города, мимо маленькой и неприметной лавки, возле которой Мираи всегда любила останавливаться, чтобы сияющими глазами уставиться на одноухого плюшевого зайца. Шикамару считал его невероятно уродливым, однако на третий вечер гляделок в сторону прилавка купил это недоразумение.

Сейчас, направляясь в сторону квартиры Мираи, Нара замер у той самой витрины, глядя на пустое место, где еще совсем недавно сидел заяц. Рука в кармане сжалась на корпусе мобильного, сдавливая его до боли в ладони, и он с трудом погасил в себе желание написать Мираи, что все отменяется, он не придет, не следует его ждать.

Идиот, просто феноменальный идиот! Ему следовало порвать с Мираи еще две недели назад, не мучая этим ни себя, ни бедную девушку, потому что она на самом деле заслуживала лучшего. Таких, как Мираи, нужно на руках носить, и Шикамару следовало признаться во всем сразу, а не тянуть кота за хвост, делая больно и себе, и ей. Но нет, из-за своей нерешительности и трусости он сейчас в волнении кусает губы и с неохотой плетется в сторону ее дома, чтобы познакомиться с родителями девушки.

Черт. Наверное, ему следовало бы зайти в цветочный магазин, купить букет для ее матери. Он знал, какие именно цветы любит Куренай-сан, поскольку как-то раз помогал Мираи с подарком на ее день рождения. О, Ками-сама, как же глубоко он в этом увяз!

Полчаса спустя Шикамару, сжимая в руке букет ярко-алых, почти кровавых цветов для Куренай-сан и коробку любимого шоколада Мираи, стоял перед высотным домом и обреченно смотрел куда-то наверх, не решаясь зайти внутрь. Его съедало предчувствие чего-то нехорошего, и все внутри нашептывало развернуться и уйти, однако Нара крепко стиснул зубы, нахмурился и решительно двинулся к стеклянным дверям.

Квартира Мираи находилась на девятнадцатом этаже; Шикамару вышел на шестнадцатом, нарочито неторопливо поднимаясь до нужного этажа. Честно говоря, он совершенно не желал знакомиться с родителями Мираи в качестве ее молодого человека. Дело было не только в том, что последние дни он только и думал, как бы помягче расстаться с ней – Шикамару был заочно знаком с Куренай-сан, но ровным счетом ничего не знал об отце девушки кроме того, что звали его Асумой, и это заставляло чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Следующие пять минут – он специально считал – Шикамару вслушивался в собственное тяжелое дыхание и, не моргая, смотрел на дверной звонок, словно ожидал, что тот сам зазвонит от столь пристального к себе внимания, однако ничего подобного не произошло, и парню пришлось самому тянуть руку к холодной металлической пластине.

Дверь ему открыли так резко, что Шикамару даже не успел подумать о паническом и позорном бегстве.

– Ой! – Мираи приподнялась на носочках, пытаясь высмотреть его за широким алым букетом, тепло улыбнулась, рассмеялась, втаскивая за руку в квартиру – Нара не успел сбросить с себя куртку и обувь, как она мягко убрала в сторону цветы, чтобы притянуть его за шею и коротко поцеловать. – Не ожидала, что ты придешь вовремя.

Мираи улыбалась ему с такой теплотой и любовью, что где-то в груди бешено забилось сердце. Шикамару выдавил неуверенную улыбку в ответ, молча протянул ей коробку шоколада, получая за это еще один поцелуй. А может, мать права? Может, Мираи – та самая, с кем ему суждено быть в этой жизни, его единственная и настоящая…?

За спиной у Мираи, которая уже сама торопливо стягивала с плеч Шикамару его одежду, неслышно появилась Куренай-сан, и у юноши в очередной раз остановилось дыхание от того, насколько она была красива: с трудом верилось, что женщине перед ним было за сорок, что-то нежное и девичье проскальзывало в ее чертах. Шикамару медленно склонил голову, невесомо прижался губами к руке Куренай, протягивая ей цветы.

– Вы сегодня особенно прекрасны, Куренай-сама, – произнес он, и женщина улыбнулась. Мираи тихо хмыкнула, прижимаясь к его плечу.

– Спасибо за комплимент, Шикамару. И за цветы, они просто очаровательны! Мираи, солнце, не держи гостя в прихожей, проходите в столовую, ужин готов. Прошу прощения, мой муж задерживается, но я думаю, он не будет против, если мы начнем без него.

Шикамару едва заметно выдохнул с облегчением: почему-то именно встречи с Асумой-саном он боялся больше всего. Знакомиться с отцом своей девушки – может ли быть что-то сложнее этого?

Тем более, Шикамару сглотнул неприятный ком в горле, когда Мираи утянула его за руку в квартиру, если в ближайшее время ты собираешься от нее уйти.

Первое время Нара сидел как на иголках, то и дело напрягаясь при каждом шорохе со стороны коридора, но постепенно расслабился, с интересом вслушиваясь в тихий и спокойный рассказ Куренай о детстве Мираи – сама девушка сидела рядом с ним, тесно прижимаясь к его плечу, и робко пыталась попросить мать не продолжать этот разговор. На моменте, когда Куренай с серьезным лицом рассказывала, как маленькая Мираи пыталась запечь в духовке ее медали с соревнований, Шикамару рассмеялся, тут же получил локтем в бок, после чего примирительно поцеловал Мираи в лоб, игнорируя ее недовольное ворчание.

И именно в этот момент со стороны прихожей донесся звон ключей. Шикамару выпрямился, едва-едва заметно отстраняясь от Мираи, на что девушка только хихикнула, хитро прищурившись.

– Папу моего боишься? – вкрадчивым шепотом поинтересовалась она, едва Куренай-сан с извиняющейся улыбкой поднялась на ноги, чтобы встретить вернувшегося мужа. Шикамару пожал плечами, провожая ее взглядом.

– Нет, – ответил он, и улыбка Мираи стала еще хитрее, вызывая приступ бабочек в животе. Она ласково погладила его по щеке, накрутила на палец пряди волос, торчащие из его хвоста, и, прикрыв глаза, нежно поцеловала в кончик носа.

– Ты ему понравишься, – шепнула Мираи, отстранилась, успокаивающе сжала его ладонь, переводя взгляд к дверному проему. Шикамару повернул голову вслед за ней и резко выдохнул, сжимая ладонь девушки чуть сильнее, едва на пороге столовой появилась сначала Куренай, а следом за ней высокий мужчина лет сорока, по всей видимости – Асума-сан, отец Мираи.

Высвободившись из ладони Мираи, Шикамару вскочил на ноги, не решаясь приблизиться. Асума-сан спокойно улыбнулся, с интересом оглядывая избранника своей дочери.

_И от его взгляда мигом пересохло в горле и стало тяжелее дышать._

– Добрый вечер, Асума-сама, – Шикамару склонил голову в приветственном жесте, с изумлением отмечая свой хриплый голос. Сглотнув, он выпрямился, приблизился на пару шагов к мужчине, пожал протянутую ладонь, и от этого прикосновения его пронзило слабым разрядом тока.

– Рад наконец познакомиться с вами лично, Шикамару-кун, – ответил ему Асума, и от его голоса внутри что-то надломилось, застыло и с диким буйством всколыхнулось вновь. Шикамару отвел глаза в сторону, встречаясь с донельзя счастливым взглядом Мираи, но легче ему от этого взгляда не стало. – Мираи нам много рассказывала о вас, и, исходя из ее рассказов, я могу сделать приятный вывод, что вы замечательный молодой человек.

– Папа, перестань, иначе он умрет от смущения, – со смехом отозвалась Мираи, утягивая Шикамару за рукав свитера обратно к себе, и даже Куренай-сан не удержалась от тихого смеха. Асума-сан усмехнулся, проходя к столу, выдвинул стул перед Куренай, спокойно дожидаясь, когда она сядет, и только потом опустился на стул по левую руку от жены. – Ты поздно сегодня.

– Задержался на работе, – сдержанно ответил Асума, и от Шикамару не укрылось, как недовольно сдвинула брови Куренай, а на ее красивом лице промелькнула едва заметная тень. – Что ж, видимо, сейчас я должен приступить к допросу с пристрастием?

Асума чуть прищурился, глядя на Шикамару насмешливо, и на мгновение парню показалось, что его окатили не то потоком ледяной воды, не то обжигающим до костей пламенем.

Все те бабочки, невесомо порхающие внутри него от каждого поцелуя Мираи, сейчас казались глупыми мотыльками, поскольку от одного только взгляда ее отца под ребрами распускалось что-то совершенно странное и необъяснимое. Он схватился за кружку чая, с ужасом замечая, как сильно трясутся его пальцы. О, Ками-сама, да что с ним такое?!

– Асума, не пугай мальчика, – шутливо строгим голосом сказала Куренай, положив узкую ладонь мужу на плечо, и Асума рассмеялся. У Шикамару от этого смеха перехватило дыхание. – Так, а ну немедленно ешьте, иначе все остынет!

От охватившего его состояния кусок в горло не лез, но Шикамару послушно взялся за палочки под пристальным взором Куренай и даже попытался подцепить что-то из тарелки. Кажется, о чем-то весело щебетала Мираи, то и дело касаясь его руки, со спокойной и ласковой улыбкой ей отвечала Куренай, а иногда в разговор вмешивался и сам Асума, но до слуха Шикамару все доносилось как сквозь толщу воды. Он честно старался улавливать суть разговора, даже смог ответить на какие-то вопросы Асумы-сана, все время глядя себе в тарелку или в крайнем случае на сидящую рядом с ним Мираи, однако взгляд все равно возвращался к мужчине, и сердце глухо замирало от волнения.

Шикамару рассматривал его украдкой, скользил взглядом по загорелым рукам, изредка поднимался к линии челюсти, неосознанно сглатывая от волнения, но так и не решался поднять глаза выше. Даже когда Мираи осторожно провела ладонью по его щеке, привлекая к себе внимание, он не сразу опомнился, краснея и отводя глаза от мужчины.

Ками-сама, он так пялился на него, наверняка Мираи это заметила! Внутри все стянуло стылым холодом, Шикамару медленно вдохнул, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.

– Давай улизнем ко мне, – прошептала Мираи, скашивая глаза в сторону родителей, – пока папа не начал заваливать тебя неудобными вопросами.

– Неудобными вопросами? – отозвался Шикамару таким же тихим шепотом, и девушка уже открыла рот, чтобы что-то ему сказать, как до слуха донесся спокойный голос Асумы-сана:

– Шикамару-кун, а сколько вам лет?

– Асума! – с упреком покачала головой Куренай, однако Асума-сан будто и не заметил укоряющего тона жены. Шикамару неуверенно покосился в сторону Мираи, которая в один момент приняла вид провинившегося лисёнка, и неуверенно заерзал на месте, чувствуя подвох.

– В сентябре исполняется двадцать, – ответил Нара, впервые за последнее время глядя Асуме-сану в глаза, и еле-еле сдержал себя, чтобы не отвести испуганно глаза. Руки задрожали еще сильнее, и Шикамару одной рукой вцепился в стул, второй – в ладонь Мираи. Асума-сан хмыкнул, задумчиво проводя пальцами по бороде.

Шикамару сглотнул и невольно опустил голову. В голове настойчиво зудело желание прикоснуться тоже, и он лишь сильнее стиснул теплые пальцы Мираи в своих.

– Хотите сказать, что вы старше Мираи на пять лет? Хм, – что именно значило его «хм», Шикамару так и не узнал, потому что в разговор тут же вмешалась Куренай.

– Да что ты пристал к бедным детям, – возмутилась она, и на последнем слове Асума-сан улыбнулся, явно сомневаясь, что ухажера его дочери можно к детям отнести, однако промолчал, вскинув ладони в примирительном жесте.

– Хорошо, я молчу! – он тепло посмотрел в сторону Мираи, и Шикамару затаил дыхание, переводя взгляд вниз, чтобы не сталкиваться глазами с Асумой-саном. Что там говорила Мираи? Улизнуть к ней в комнату? Ками-сама, с превеликим удовольствием, лишь бы не чувствовать тяжёлый камень глубоко в груди, придавливающий каждый раз, когда Нара случайно перехватывал взгляд мужчины.

Он наклонился к Мираи, едва задевая губами её ухо, но шепнуть что-либо не дала Куренай, почти равнодушно поинтересовавшись:

– Мираи, – она задумчиво постучала кончиками пальцев по стакану, намотала на палочки фунчозу и строго посмотрела на дочь, – пока вы с Шикамару не надумали сбежать с ужина, позволь поинтересоваться, исправила ли ты замечания, которые тебе оставил Какаши-сэнсей?

Слабо дёрнувшись, Мираи глухо простонала, потирая глаза ладонями, и совершенно не грациозно ткнулась лбом в стол. Асума-сан удивлённо вскинул брови, улыбнулся уголком губ, и Шика закусил язык до острой боли.

– У тебя проблемы с математикой? – поинтересовался он, осторожно положив ладонь на узкие плечи Мираи, и этот жест не укрылся ни от Асумы, ни от Куренай; и если на губах у матери девушки появилась слабая улыбка, то её отец едва заметно нахмурился. – Почему мне не сказала? Я бы тебе помог.

Мираи выпрямилась, вскочила на ноги и потянула Шикамару за руку – тот и охнуть не успел, только за спинку стула схватился, чтобы не упасть на пол от столь резкой перемены положения.

Чета Сарутоби смерила их удивленными взглядами, и под строгим взором Асумы-сана Шикамару ощутил, как у него вспотели ладони, а по шее пробежался лёгкий панический холодок.

– Думаю, вы правы, и Шикамару действительно должен помочь мне с математикой, – нахально заявила Мираи, крепче сжимая руку парня в своей, и от такого заявления и Асума, и Куренай потеряли дар речи, ошарашенно глядя на них. Пока родители пытались переварить услышанное, она потянула Шикамару прочь с кухни, в пару секунд пересекая коридор и заталкивая юношу в свою комнату. «И не вздумайте закрываться!» – донёсся им вслед возмущенный голос Асумы-сана прежде, чем Мираи захлопнула дверь, прижимаясь к ней спиной. – Фух.

Шика нервно усмехнулся, неуверенно потирая затылок и осматриваясь – в комнате, да и вообще в доме Мираи он был впервые. В углу на мягком футоне он заметил знакомого ему одноухого зайца – Мираи использовала его в качестве подушечки для шитья, и в плюшевой груди торчало несколько тонких игл, перемотанных яркими нитками.

Шикамару ощутил себя этим зайцем – он тоже чувствовал в своём сердце неприятные иглы, вонзившиеся в него этим вечером вместе с голосом Асумы-сана.

Мираи в свою очередь не стала терять времени, не обращая на задумчивость и растерянности Шикамару, и подтолкнула его ближе к кровати, тут же ловко забираясь к нему на колени.

– Мир-

– Да помолчи ты, а.

Шикамару прикрыл глаза, когда Мираи обняла его за шею, пальцами медленно вплетаясь в ослабленный хвост волос, и ответил на поцелуй, однако сам притронуться к девушке на его коленях не решался. Позволяя Мираи осторожно покусывать свои губы, он помимо воли вспомнил последние слова Асумы-сана – мужчине явно не понравилось, что за его дочерью ухаживает такой взрослый парень.

Интересно, а на сколько лет сам Асума-сан старше его? Наверное, лет на пятнадцать-двадцать. Асума-сан куда взрослее и опытнее и, скорее всего, его поцелуи ощущались бы намного ярче…

Хрипло выдохнув, Шикамару отстранился от Мираи, лбом упираясь в её плечо. Резинку с его хвоста она давно стянула, и теперь пряди чёрных волос рассыпались по его лицу, словно закрывая. Мираи медленно пропускала их сквозь пальцы, и Шикамару был уверен на все сто, что сейчас она улыбается.

– Твои родители здесь, за стеной, – почему-то шёпотом ответил Шикамару, и Мираи тихо хихикнула, приподнимая его лицо от своего плеча и покрывая лёгкими поцелуями.

– Мы же просто целуемся, Шика-чан, – в тон ему прошептала Мираи и снова потянулась к нему. Шикамару сдался через полсекунды, когда к его губам прижались другие – тёплые, мягкие, столько раз целовавшие его с любовью и нежностью, вызывавшие в груди самые тёплые чувства.

Сейчас Шика чувствовал лишь тревогу, а вместо мягкой девичьей кожи под его ладонью мозг невольно представлял жёсткую щетину на загорелом лице; Нара сдержал судорожный стон и отстранился от Мираи полностью.

– Я так не могу, – выдавил он, стараясь не встречаться с Мираи взглядом, но она только хитро улыбнулась – _совсем, как её отец несколькими минутами назад._ – Твоя мама думает, что я помогаю тебе с уроками.

– Шика-чан, не будь таким занудой, – рассмеялась Мираи, играясь с его волосами, свободно рассыпавшимся по плечам. Шикамару вздохнул, тяжело сглотнул и закрыл глаза.

Асума-сан с его строгим взглядом, спокойно-насмешливой улыбкой и сильными руками не желал выходить из головы, и это было похоже на какое-то наваждение. Шикамару чувствовал себя не просто плохо – липкий страх растекался холодной дорожкой вдоль позвоночника, и он не знал, что ему делать.

Прямо сейчас на его коленях сидит самая лучшая девушка в мире, а он может думать только о том, как бы он сам сидел на коленях у её отца.

– Мираи, я думаю, что мне пора домой, – Шикамару задышал часто-часто, когда мягкие губы прошлись невесомыми поцелуями по его шее вниз, а тонкие пальцы оттянули ворот его свитера, давая куда большую свободу действий.

Он не выдержал и вскочил на ноги, стараясь отстранить Мираи от себя как можно мягче.

– Прости, я… – он неуверенно закашлялся, прислушался к звукам из коридора: не разобрать ничего, но голос Асумы-сана все равно достиг его ушей, вызывая учащенное сердцебиение. – Время позднее, боюсь, мне пора идти.

Мираи поднялась с кровати, взяла его руку, мягко поглаживая запястье.

– Я тебя провожу.

Шикамару рассмеялся.

– Мираи, я не маленький, сам смогу дойти до подземки.

– Ты так сильно хочешь от меня отделаться?

Сказано это было шутливым тоном, а в глазах у Мираи горели весёлые огоньки, однако Нара все равно похолодел, будто что-то тяжёлое ударило его под дых, выбивая воздух. Мираи рассмеялась, поцеловала его в щеку и принялась за его волосы, неторопливо собирая их в прежний хвост.

– Я просто хочу побыть с тобой наедине, без родителей за стенкой, – спокойно пояснила она, глядя ему в глаза. Шикамару неуверенно улыбнулся. – Пойдём.

Она вытянула его из комнаты, так и не разжимая сцепленных рук, однако через пару шагов остановилась.

– Подожди, я забыла кофту. Вечерами холодает, – Шикамару не успел ничего ответить, когда Мираи вновь скрылась в своей комнате, а он так и остался стоять посреди коридора в неловком одиночестве. Вздохнул, устало потёр виски кончиками пальцев и привалился спиной к стене, мрачно размышляя, что ему делать дальше. Он шёл к Мираи с твёрдыми намерениями расстаться с ней, затем засомневался в своём решении, а после...

_Лишь одни черты его лица в голове рисуются._ Шикамару готов был взвыть на луну подобно волку, поскольку Асума-сан не желал исчезать из его головы, и сейчас, находясь с ним в одном доме, Нара чувствовал жгучее волнение вперемешку со стыдом и чем-то ещё томительным и будоражащим.

– Я понимаю, у тебя свои дела, но один раз, один чёртов раз в своей жизни ты мог явиться к нам на ужин вовремя? Хотя бы ради родной дочери?

Шикамару вздрогнул, выпрямился и застыл, не смея дышать. Тихий голос Куренай-сан так и сочился неприкрытым раздражением, что абсолютно не вязалось с образом женщины, который себе представлял Шикамару.

– Не начинай это снова, Куренай. Я уже объяснял тебе, что задержался на совещании по поводу новой работы.

– Новой работы! Позволь спросить, насколько большой размер груди у твоей новой работы, а?

Шикамару даже не успел осмыслить услышанное, как из комнаты вышла Мираи, громко хлопнув дверью, отчего голоса на кухне тут же умолкли, точно их срезали ножом.

– Всё хорошо? – чуть нахмурившись, спросила она, и Нара спешно кивнул, чувствуя лёгкую панику.

– Угу. – Он перевёл взгляд на стену, увешанную несколькими фотографиями, наугад ткнул в первую, с взъерошенным пятилетним мальчиком. – Это же Конохомару, верно?

Мираи подошла к нему со спины, приподнялась на носочках, но и этого едва хватило, чтобы упереться в его плечо подбородком. Шикамару старательно притворялся, что все это время действительно рассматривал семейные фотографии Сарутоби, но никак не вслушивался в разговор Асумы и Куренай.

– Угу, – Мираи кивнула, насколько ей позволяло её положение на цыпочках, обняла Шикамару, целуя его в плечо через свитер. С Конохомару он был знаком – кузен Мираи их и познакомил. Рядом с фотографией младшего Сарутоби были другие – Куренай-сан с маленькой Мираи, сама Мираи отдельно, незнакомый Шике красивый мужчина – по-видимому, отец Куренай или Асумы-сана.

Да уж, _лучше бати только дед_ , невесело усмехнулся своим мыслям Шикамару, глядя на последнее фото. Что-то его настораживало во всем этом, но он не мог понять, что именно.

– Шикамару-кун, уже уходите? – Нара вздрогнул, услышав за спиной спокойный и тёплый голос Куренай, развернулся, невольно накрывая своими руками ладони Мираи, все ещё покоившиеся у него на поясе.

– Да. Время позднее, не буду мешать вашему вечеру, – он слабо улыбнулся, получая ответную улыбку Куренай, а после женщина перевела взгляд ему за спину, глядя на свою дочь.

– Мираи, а ты…?

– Мам, можно мы чуть погуляем? Пожалуйста? – Шикамару не видел Мираи, спрятавшуюся у него за спиной, но все же чувствовал её просящий взгляд, перед которым он сам сдерживался с трудом, однако Куренай покачала головой.

– Нагуляетесь ещё. Иди к себе в комнату. Шикамару-кун прав, время позднее, нечего тебе на улице делать. Повтори школьный материал и иди спать.

Мираи разочарованно простонала, и Шикамару едва сдержался от смеха: да уж, её можно понять, когда вместо поцелуев под светом фонарей тебя заставляют учить математику.

– Асума, ты же на машине? Подвези мальчика домой, – Куренай не обратила внимания на горестный вздох Мираи, уходящей к себе, обернулась через плечо, глядя на кухню. Шикамару застыл на месте. Что…?

– Без проблем, – когда Асума-сан появился в коридоре, Шикамару привалился плечом к стене, стараясь выглядеть непринуждённо: от присутствия Асумы ноги отказывались держать его, предательски дрожа и подламываясь. Асума прошёл мимо него (так близко, что Шика смог уловить запах сигарет и тяжёлого парфюма, отчего дрожь в его теле усилилась вдвое), небрежно подхватил с крючка связку ключей и пальто, обернулся на него. – Да не надо меня так бояться, Шикамару, я не кусаюсь.

И улыбнулся. Шика выдавил жалкое подобие улыбки, оглянулся на Куренай, которая прощально помахала ему рукой, и на непослушных ногах двинулся вслед за Асумой.

Уже выходя из квартиры, он понял, что его насторожило у той стены.

На ней не было ни одной фотографии Асумы.

На заднем сидении Шикамару чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, до побеления пальцев вцепившись в ремень безопасности и напряжённо глядя в окно машины, за которым уже чернела ночная Осака. Словно ему вновь пятнадцать лет, во рту пересохло от беспокойства, ладони были неприятно холодными, а сердце стучало столь громко, что Шикамару опасался – не виднеется ли его дикое сердцебиение через слои одежды?

Асума-сан за рулём не обращал внимания на его состояние, внимательно следя за дорогой, и Шика позволял себе изредка кидать на него взгляды, стараясь не задерживать глаза надолго. Украдкой сглотнул, рассматривая крепкую ладонь на рычаге управления и отчаянно желая, чтобы эти пальцы сейчас сжимали не черную рукоять рычага, а его, Шикамару, руку.

А каково бы было прижаться к его руке губами, почувствовать тепло грубой кожи и холод обручального кольца… Шикамару моргнул, выпрямился на месте, выпуская из своей хватки ремень безопасности, и нахмурился.

– Что такое? – Асума глянул на него в зеркало заднего вида, и Шикамару испуганно отвёл взгляд, покачав головой. _У Асумы-сана не было обручального кольца на руке._

– Ничего, – торопливо ответил Шикамару, мысленно ругая себя за слишком высокий голос. Ками-сама, превращается из взрослого парня в сопливую девочку! Асума усмехнулся, оборачиваясь через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на парня уже прямо, без зеркала.

– Как давно вы встречаетесь с Мираи, Шикамару-сан? – спросил он ровным голосом, и Шика невольно вздрогнул. _Шикамару-сан._

– Мы… – он откашлялся, опустил голову и, чтобы занять беспокойные руки, принялся перевязывать волосы, – Конохомару познакомил нас весной, на День Сёва. И с тех пор… То есть, уже три месяца.

– Конохомару, значит, – отозвался Асума-сан. Шикамару зачем-то кивнул, заерзал на месте, исподлобья глядя на фотографию, закреплённую рядом с зеркалом: Мираи, на вид лет пяти, и Асума-сан, ещё не отрастивший такую густую бороду. Примечательно, что фото было будто разорвано на две части, и за неровным краем угадывался край женской юкаты. Шикамару подумал о том, что юката явно принадлежала Куренай-сан.

Опоздание на ужин, отсутствие фотографий в доме, резкий разговор с Куренай-сан, едва заметная светлая полоса на том месте, где должно быть обручальное кольцо, а теперь и разорванный надвое снимок – Шикамару был не самым глупым парнем и примерно предполагал, что все это значит.

– Вы так напряжены только в моем присутствии или же просто по натуре своей не любите разговоры? – нарушил молчание Асума-сан, чуть обернувшись через плечо, но при этом не отрывая взгляда от дороги, и Шикамару будто молнией пробило: от одного-единственного, вполне себе простого вопроса жарко вспыхнули щеки, а руки нервно задрожали.

– Асума-сан, я… – начал он, неловко откашлявшись, но отец Мираи вскинул ладонь, чуть покачав головой.

– Давай без этого, просто Асума, – сказал он, и Шикамару захотелось взвыть в голос от того, насколько остро это ударило по его нервам. И словно добивая его окончательно, Асума развернулся к нему с теплой улыбкой, от которой еще сильнее забилось и без того взволнованное юношеское сердце. – Ты хороший парень, Шикамару. Я рад, что у моей дочери такой избранник.

Шикамару натянуто улыбнулся, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и переводя глаза на ночной город.

_Ты хороший парень, Шикамару._

_Я рад, что у моей дочери такой избранник._

О, Ками-сама, за что ему все это?!

Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, но в горле все равно стоял неприятный ком, мешавший спокойно вздохнуть. Совесть медленно раздирала его своими когтями, поскольку за все время, что длилась поездка, Шикамару ни разу не вспомнил о Мираи. Все его мысли, лихорадочные и спутанные, пугающие своей прямотой, были заняты лишь Асумой-саном, его голосом, его улыбкой, его руками, которых так хотелось коснуться, сжать в своих, почувствовать их силу на себе.

– Шикамару, посмотри, куда теперь? Навигатор говорит, тут дорога, но я вижу лишь тупик, – голос Асумы донесся до Шикамару словно через слой тяжелой воды, и парень с трудом выпрямился, с опаской наклонившись вперед, между передних сидений, чтобы глянуть на навигатор на приборной панели. Смесь дорогого парфюма и тяжелых сигарет, и без того пропитавшая салон машины, усилилась, стоило только Шикамару оказаться в непосредственной близости к Асуме-сану.

Дыхание перехватило, стало тяжелее дышать.

– Здесь… лучше объехать налево, а потом через мост, – хрипло произнес он, стараясь не делать чересчур глубокий вдох: на периферии сознания зачесалось едва сдерживаемое желание прижаться ближе к мужчине, вдохнуть исходящий от него аромат сильнее, оставляя вкус сигарет на своей коже. Дабы не поддаться этому соблазну, Шикамару отстранился, забиваясь в угол, ближе к двери, и едва ли ноги не поджал, стараясь отодвинуться от Асумы-сана как можно дальше.

– Ты так далеко живешь, но при этом провожаешь Мираи до дома практически каждый вечер, – со слабым удивлением произнес Асума, выезжая на дорогу, на которую ему указал Шикамару. Нара выдавил слабую, будто приклеенную улыбку: разговор о Мираи заставлял что-то внутри него обрываться с новой силой.

Асума-сан искренне был рад за свою дочь, что у нее есть такой замечательный молодой человек, пока этот самый замечательный молодой человек медленно сходил с ума, изнывая от желания почувствовать горький, с привкусом табака, поцелуй на своих губах.

Всего полчаса с небольшим хватило Шикамару, чтобы признаться самому себе – мужчина, с которым он сейчас находился в одной машине, заставлял все внутри него гореть жарким огнем, затмевая своим образом Мираи.

– Правильный квартал? – Шикамару почувствовал, что автомобиль медленно сбавляет свою скорость, с трудом отвел глаза от сильных рук на руле на темноту за окном. В стекле мутно отразилось его собственное подавленное лицо, и Нара нервным движением провел рукой по волосам, взлохматив высокий хвост.

– Да, – сипло выдавил он, закашлялся, сглатывая вязкую слюну. Ему не хотелось так скоро выходить из машины, хотелось остаться в компании Асумы-сана, и потому рука легла на ручку двери с видимой неохотой. – Спасибо вам, Асума-сан. Думаю, дальше я дойду сам.

– В такой темноте еще шею себе свернешь, – покачал головой Асума, и Шикамару с опаской глянул на него, – я подъеду ближе к дому, какой, говоришь, номер?

Шикамару сглотнул, его рука обессиленно стекла с ручки на кожаную обивку сиденья. Волнение сжигало его заживо. Вряд ли Асума решит проводить его, но…?

– Мне не хотелось бы задерживать вас, – пересиливая себя, ответил Шикамару. – Куренай-сан и Мираи наверняка уже забеспокоились.

Он прикусил язык, чувствуя странную горечь, и самолично сказанные слова ударили не хуже пощечины: Асума-сан уже давно несвободен, а дома его ждут жена и дочь, с которой ты, Шикамару, между прочим, встречаешься.

Конечно, многие детали указывали на то, что если Асума и Куренай не в разводе, то довольно долгое время не живут вместе, но даже этот факт не облегчал ситуацию ни на йоту. Асума был намного старше Шикамару, он видел в нем лишь возлюбленного своей дочери и уж тем более не собирался обращать на него внимания.

– Ну смотри, – пожал плечами Асума, не замечая внутренних метаний, отразившихся на лице юноши. – Оставь мне свой номер телефона на всякий случай.

Горячая волна захлестнула Шикамару, поднимаясь к сердцу, и он замер, теряясь в словах.

– Хочу знать, кому звонить, если Мираи не будет отвечать на мои звонки.

Шикамару кивнул, пытаясь не показывать мелькнувшего разочарования.

– Д-да, конечно, – он тихо продиктовал свой номер, глядя себе под ноги. Желание быть рядом с Асумой медленно трансформировалось в желание поскорее исчезнуть прочь, чтобы не терзаться напрасными и глупыми фантазиями. – Спасибо еще раз, что подвезли. До свидания.

Не дожидаясь ответного прощания, Шикамару быстро выскользнул из машины, жадно хватая ртом холодный воздух. Слабо хлопнув дверью, он прикрыл глаза и на негнущихся ногах побрел прочь, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не обернуться вслед отъезжающему автомобилю.

После царившего в машине тепла и тяжелого парфюма Асумы ночной воздух Осаки казался чересчур свежим, но Шикамару не был уверен, что именно это стало причиной подступившей к горлу тошноты. Так и не дойдя до дома, он опустился прямо на тротуар, в отчаянии зарывшись пальцами в волосами, и зажмурился, закусив губы до острой боли.

Как же так? Почему? Перед глазами то и дело появлялся Асума-сан, и от того все сложнее становилось сохранять спокойствие, не срываясь на глупые подростковые истерики. Шикамару не понимал, что именно зацепило его в мужчине, который годился ему в отцы, но от одного только воспоминания о недавнем времени наедине с ним сердце останавливало свой ход, испуганной птицей вспархивая секундами позже.

_Как мог он так запутаться, встретив ее отца?_


End file.
